As portable electronic device technology advances in an attempt to address a myriad of everyday business, communication, and other technological needs, issues such as battery functionality remain key considerations in power supply system design process.
Much attention is typically placed on the power source of portable electronic devices, which have become ubiquitous in modern life. Battery size and capacity, for example, significantly impact the configuration of the device on which it is installed.
Generally, battery functionality is limited to providing a source of power. In this regard, any functionality of a device resulting from receiving battery power relies solely on the device itself. Therefore, a more dynamic power supply system that can serve as a secondary source of a functionality of a device, and/or that can provide additional functions is desired. In this regard, the invention described herein addresses this problem.